A Magical Day Indeed
by NerdGirl95
Summary: "Sometimes, that rare New Year's Eve comes along that has everlasting ramifications, consequences that reach much farther than anyone could ever have imagined. New Year's Eve 854 AD was just one of these occasions. So take my hand and come with me, and experience the magic that is New Year's Eve" Written for the Quidditch League Round 11


**Written For the Quidditch League Round 11: Write about a day in the year (Keeper - the last day of the year)**

**A Magical Day Indeed**

It has long been known by wizards and muggles alike that New Year's Eve possess a certain kind of magic. Promises are made – to ourselves and to each other – old habits are thrown away and new ones begun. But above all, what happens on New Year's Eve has the ability to shape the whole year to come, and in some extraordinary cases, many years to come. And sometimes, that rare New Year's Eve comes along that has everlasting ramifications, consequences that reach much farther than anyone could ever have imagined. New Year's Eve 854 AD was just one of these occasions. So take my hand and come with me, and experience the magic that is New Year's Eve

First stop, an isolated moor in what you would now call western England. See that young couple over there? That's Gawain Gryffindor and Aethulu Bennet. And it seems we have arrived just in time…

_"__Aethulu my love?"_

_"__Yes my Lord?"_

_"__Please, do call me Gawain. May I ask you a question?"_

_"__Yes my Lord…Gawain"_

_"__Aethulu, I am aware of your youth, however you must know I love you -"_

_"__You know that I love you too my – Gawain -"_

_"__And I am also aware of the many young Lords and Noblemen's sons who wish to catch your eye – "_

_"__Surely you know they matter not to me –"_

_"__However I can no longer keep my silence, even though the years between us are many –"_

_"__Gawain, surely I have made my feelings on that matter known –"_

_"__Aethulu, my noble one, will you do me the honour of being my wife, and the next Lady Gryffindor?"_

_"__Yes my Lord. My Gawain."_

Ah, if they only knew what their grandson would go on to do. If only Aethulu knew that one day her name would become the epitome of the Gryffindor House and Family – strength and nobility. But for now they are young and in love, and that is the way we must leave them.

Next on our itinerary is the modern county of Norfolk, although currently it is merely a wetland. It shouldn't take us long to find our destination – ah, there it is. The large manor-house is quite the contrast to the desert wetland, is it not? Come on, come closer. There, in that window – can you see it? You cannot hear them, but I shall tell you. That there is the young Lord and Lady Slytherin, and that child is their firstborn son. He was born only hours ago you see. Young Dietrich Slytherin. I'm sure you have heard of his son, Salazaar. Little Dietrich will grow up to live up to his imposing name – glorious ruler – and will pass on his love of power and purity to his ambitious son. But tonight he is a mere babe and we shall leave the new family in peace.

And now it is back to Wales, to yet another large Manor house. This time I believe it is safe to listen in though. See that man over there in the imposing robes surrounded by men all clamouring fo his attention? That's Cyngen, ruler of the small Welsh kingdom of Powys. Let's listen to what is going on, shall we?

_"__Sire, surely you do not mean to go! Your life will be in grave danger!"_

_"__I assure you I am aware of the dangers Lord Rhodri, and I appreciate your concern for my safety. However, I have been summoned to Rome and so I must go."_

_"__You will have protection Sire surely? You cannot be entertaining the notion of making this journey yourself?"_

_"__I have already assembled a fine army Wandbearers to accompany me. Rest assured I will be protected."_

_"__Wandbearers Sire? Will you take no others with you?"_

_"__My Lord, Surely you have not forgotten that I myself am a Wandbearer. Whilst I in no way believe myself to be above others due to this fact, I do see and understand the benefits of a fully magical contingent to Rome."_

_"__And what might these benefits be Sire, if I may?"_

_"__We can move at a much quicker pace with the use of magic than without, and so not test the patience of our hosts by arriving months after receiving the summons."_

_"__Sire, there is something you are not telling us."_

_"__Lord Rhodri, you are in a privileged position by merely being here tonight. As your ruler I have the right to keep certain affairs a secret from the subjects until I see fit to share it. This is one of those times. The only information you need has already been given to you. I believe it would be wise for you to return to your home now Rhodri."_

_"__Yes Sire, I do beg pardon. Bet wishes for your journey Sire."_

Are you intrigued? It seems like a strange conversation to listen to, does it not? However this conversation holds so much more than you – and indeed those conversing – know. You see, it was not a simple summons from Rome that Cyngen received. No, he has been summoned to an international gathering of magical leaders, a gathering that will lead to a greater presence of Wizards and Witches in Muggle society. No longer will the Wandbearers be concealed to all but those most trusted, but they will openly perform magic in front of those who cannot, and for a time the Muggles will love it. All of their problems can simply be "magicked" away by their wand-bearing friends, and magic becomes a great ice-breaker in those moments of awkward first encounters.

But Cyngen's journey to Rome has consequences that reach further than her – or any of his fellow leaders – could ever have imagined, as will Gawain and Aethulu's engagement and the birth of little Dietrich Slytherin. In less than a century the opinions of Muggles toward magic will take a turn for the worse. The need will arise for a school to educate those with magical talent only in order for them to be not only safer around Muggles but also safer from them. Eventually the Statute of Secrecy will become necessary to avoid the dangerous anti-magic views of the muggles.

It may seem far-fetched that a document signed in 1689 could have its origins on New Year's Eve 854. But humans are never black and white, and by making magic more normal and accessible, Cyngen and his colleagues merely condemned their ancestors to a greater level of secrecy to what they themselves experienced. And so too they made it necessary to educate magical children formally, in order for them to be able to practice magic in a safe and uniform way – and to learn how to effectively integrate with the Muggles that were beginning to see them as a threat instead of the benefit.

Today, Aethulu and Gawain are merely two young people in love and Dietrich is a newborn oblivious to the world around him, however one day their ancestors will take the values held most dearly by their parents and grandparents and use them to educate magical children – and divide them. One day the motion seconded by Cyngen will condemn his descendants to a secrecy and division he was trying to avoid.

Oh yes, New Year's Eve is a magical day indeed.


End file.
